Nuestros momentos
by Khira-chan
Summary: Momentos clave de la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka en forma de one-shots desde la muerte del tercer Hokage hasta la actualidad del manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestros momentos**

_Momentos clave de la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka en forma de one—shots desde la muerte del primer Hokage hasta la actualidad del manga._

_Es decir, lo que el manga no enseña… pero nosotras fujoshis sabemos que algo pasó ;)_

**Escena 1 – (después del capítulo 139 del manga)**

No quería invadir su privacidad. Solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Esas dos frases bailaban alternativamente en la mente de Kakashi mientras, usando sus mejores habilidades como ninja para no ser detectado, se pegaba a un lado de la ventana del apartamento de Iruka, y agudizaba el oído como un vulgar espía.

Al principio no oyó nada. Bueno, hacía menos de cinco minutos que Iruka había vuelto del funeral del Tercero. El funeral había terminado en realidad hacía más de una hora, pero Iruka se había quedado un buen rato allí solo, bajo la lluvia, mirando la lápida bajo la que descansaba el cuerpo de quien había sido como un padre para él. Kakashi le había observado desde la distancia, sin atreverse a acercarse a él, dejándole intimidad para expresar su pena. Pero de camino a su casa —Kakashi le había seguido discretamente por los tejados—, Iruka se había parado a comprar una botella de sake, lo que significaba que el joven maestro iba a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, y eso inquietaba demasiado al jounin.

Al cabo de un par de minutos comenzó a escuchar los primeros ruidos. Ruidos de vajilla. Y unos segundos después Iruka se estaba sirviendo una copa. Kakashi lo supo por el sonido del líquido al caer. Suspiró. Quizás solo sería una.

Pero Iruka se sirvió una segunda copa. Y una tercera. Kakashi se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debería hacer? El corazón le dolía de preocupación. Ojalá fueran amigos. Así al menos podría presentarse en su casa como si nada y simplemente cuidar de él y de su futura borrachera. Pero no eran amigos. Solo conocidos. Y desde aquel desafortunado incidente en el que Kakashi insistió en que el equipo 7 estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los exámenes de chuunin mientras Iruka se oponía, apenas habían hablado.

Iruka se sirvió la cuarta copa de sake. Kakashi apretó los dientes. La última vez que Iruka había bebido tanto fue cuando aquel indeseable de Mizuki mostró su verdadera cara. Mucha gente pensaba que Iruka y Mizuki solo habían sido colegas, pero Kakashi sabía —porque la costumbre de espiar ya le venía de lejos— que habían sido algo más. Y nada más volver del hospital en el que había tenido que permanecer ingresado por la herida de su espalda —herida provocada por Mizuki, eso Kakashi _jamás_ lo olvidaría—, el joven maestro vació él solo dos botellas de sake y lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido. Con un poco de suerte, esta vez pasaría lo mismo y la única consecuencia para Iruka sería un dolor de cabeza terrible.

De repente, un ruido fuerte, un estallido de cristales rotos sobresaltó a Kakashi. La preocupación pudo con su instinto de ninja de permanecer oculto y se asomó a la ventana. Iruka había estrellado la botella de sake contra la pared —al menos ya no bebería más— y ahora estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas, con la cara oculta entre los brazos, sollozando. Unos sollozos que partían el corazón, en este caso el de Kakashi.

No podía. Simplemente no podía verle así y no hacer nada.

El jounin olvidó toda precaución y entró en la vivienda por la ventana. Iruka reaccionó al momento, levantándose de un salto, y mirando al intruso con ojos sorprendidos y llenos de lágrimas.

—¡¿Kakashi?! —exclamó.

—Iruka…

Iruka trató de secarse la cara con ambas manos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo y enseguida volvió a tener la cara mojada. Se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme y llevaba solo una sencilla camiseta negra de manga corta.

—Kakashi… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por ti. _Estoy_ preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo parece.

Por un momento apareció una expresión crispada en Iruka, pero se desvaneció enseguida. El chuunin ahogó un nuevo sollozo y se tapó la cara con una mano, avergonzado.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Kakashi sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero en ese momento le importaba más consolar a Iruka que esconder sus sentimientos. Se acercó a él con lentitud y le puso una mano amistosa en el hombro. Iruka temblaba por el llanto.

—Iruka…

—Estaré bien… —repitió el joven maestro, pero la voz se le quebró—. Mierda…

Kakashi no aguantó más las formas: rodeó a Iruka con ambos brazos y le apretó contra sí.

—Llora. Desahógate. No es bueno guardarse las lágrimas.

—No debería llorar… —sollozó Iruka contra su cuello—. Soy un ninja adulto, por el amor de…

—Olvídate de eso y desahógate. Es una orden.

Iruka así lo hizo. Lloró en el hombro de Kakashi durante un buen rato, pero a este no le importó. Por fin tenía a Iruka entre sus brazos, aunque las circunstancias no fueran precisamente las mejores.

Cuando Iruka pudo parar al fin, no se apartó, sino que se quedó pegado a Kakashi en silencio. Esto sorprendió al jounin, quien empezó a ponerse nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, tenía a Iruka apretado contra él, _demasiado_ apretado, a quien llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, y no era de piedra.

—Iruka… —carraspeó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Iruka tenía la voz un poco pastosa, y Kakashi comprendió que el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto.

—Te lo he dicho. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Pero por qué? Creía que no te caía bien.

Kakashi supuso que lo decía por el incidente de los exámenes de chuunin, pero no quiso sacar el tema.

—Eso es imposible. Tú no le caes mal a nadie. Toda la villa te adora.

Iruka ahogó una risita avergonzada. Sí, definitivamente el alcohol le había subido a la cabeza.

Y a Kakashi le estaba subiendo otra cosa…

«Que no se dé cuenta, por favor…», rogó mentalmente. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era apartarse, pero por algún motivo sus extremidades no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. No podía culparlas. Tener a Iruka así apretado contra su cuerpo… era como estar en el cielo.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Iruka, incluso borracho, se dio cuenta. Y no se cortó a la hora de hacérselo saber.

—Kakashi… —empezó a decir extrañado—. ¿Estás excitado…?

Kakashi miró al techo de la habitación y maldijo a su aparato reproductor por tener vida propia. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse diciéndose que, con un poco de suerte, Iruka no recordaría este detalle al día siguiente.

—Sí. Así es. Lo siento, Iruka, no quería incomodarte.

Para su decepción, Iruka se apartó de él. Pero cuando le miró a la cara, vio que no parecía disgustado, ni siquiera sorprendido, solo… curioso.

—¿Esto es… por mí?

Kakashi tragó saliva.

—Sí. Es por ti.

—Oh.

Tras un momento de silencio, pasó algo que Kakashi, definitivamente, no se esperaba. Iruka alargó la mano y le tocó. Le tocó _ahí_. Kakashi dio un respingo e instintivamente cogió la muñeca de Iruka, pero este no apartó la mano.

—Iruka, ¿qué haces…?

Iruka no dijo nada. Solo deslizó su mano por encima de la tela y apretó un poco el bulto.

Kakashi siseó y clavó las uñas en el brazo desnudo del otro.

—Iruka, maldita sea…

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

¿Que si no quería? Por los dioses, por supuesto que _quería_. Llevaba enamorado de Iruka años, tantos que la primera vez que se fijó en él era tan joven que su relación habría sido ilegal. Pero jamás se atrevió a dar el paso, en parte porque Iruka jamás había mostrado ningún interés en él más allá de lo profesional, en parte porque ya se había acostumbrado a amarle en la distancia. Además, estaba Mizuki. Y ahora se encontraba de repente en esa situación, a las puertas de hacer algo que hasta ahora solo se había permitido soñar.

El problema era: ¿quería Iruka? ¿O era solo una mala reacción al alcohol?

—¿Tú quieres…? —preguntó Kakashi, a sabiendas que dada la situación etílica no podía fiarse simplemente de su respuesta.

Iruka miró un momento hacia abajo, al bulto de los pantalones de Kakashi, con ojos desenfocados.

—Hace mucho tiempo… —fue lo único que dijo, y deslizó de nuevo su mano, arriba y abajo.

«¿Hace mucho tiempo _qué_?», se desesperó Kakashi. ¿Que no tenía relaciones? ¿Que no deseaba tenerlas? ¿O que no estaba tan borracho?

No aguantó más. La mano de Iruka le estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que forzar una respuesta sincera. Así que Kakashi le soltó la muñeca, se bajó la máscara, le rodeó por la cintura, y sin más dilación le besó.

Le besó con ganas, con todas las que había acumulado durante años, no se guardó nada para sí. Iruka gimió, y Kakashi aprovechó para no dejar ni un rincón de su boca sin explorar. Con una mano dio un tirón a la goma de pelo que sujetaba el cabello de Iruka y la tiró al suelo, para a continuación enterrar la mano en él, disfrutando de su tacto, tirando suavemente de algunos mechones para poder dirigir la cabeza de Iruka y besarlo a placer.

Y allí estaba. La respuesta sincera que necesitaba. La excitación de Iruka contra la suya. Kakashi sonrió contra sus labios y le empujó paso a paso hacia la cama, hasta que el joven maestro calló de espaldas sobre ella. Kakashi le observó un momento: el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados. La camiseta subida por la cintura. El bulto en sus pantalones.

—Oh, Iruka… —jadeó, y se tumbó sobre él.

Aunque era de madrugada y se sentía cansado, era incapaz de pegar ojo. Tener a Iruka durmiendo junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, le mantuvo desvelado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se despertaría y quizás no sería un despertar agradable.

No habían llegado demasiado lejos, solo se habían tocado, pero igualmente Kakashi se sentía culpable por haberse aprovechado de la ebriedad de Iruka. ¿Y si Iruka pensaba precisamente eso? ¿Y si no le perdonaba? ¿Y si no volvía a dirigirle la palabra jamás? Kakashi no lo soportaría, no soportaría un rechazo tan evidente.

Distraído con esos pesimistas pensamientos, acarició lentamente el cabello de Iruka, hasta que le notó moverse. Se estaba despertando.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Iruka se incorporó lentamente, mirando sin ver a Kakashi, mientras su cerebro terminaba de despertar y, seguramente, procesaba los últimos recuerdos de que disponía. Por fin sus ojos se enfocaron en el jounin, primero en su pecho desnudo y luego en su cara descubierta. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, a sus pies desnudos sobresaliendo de las sábanas, y por último volvió a mirar a Kakashi. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo, aunque no era lo que el otro esperaba.

—No llevas la máscara… —murmuró.

—Habría sido difícil besarte con ella —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kakashi.

Un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas del chuunin. Miró de nuevo las sábanas, como realizando una segunda comprobación.

—Nosotros… eh… —titubeó, sin saber cómo expresarlo—. ¿Nosotros hemos…?

—¿Follado? —Iruka dio un respingo ante la palabra elegida. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado al comprobar que Iruka recordaba menos de lo esperado—. No. No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Por supuesto? —repitió Iruka sin entender.

—Tú no estabas en… condiciones para llegar tan lejos.

—Oh. Pero, según tú, sí estaba en condiciones para hacer otras cosas, entonces.

Los temores de Kakashi se estaban haciendo realidad. Iruka pensaba que se había aprovechado de él. Todo o nada, se dijo el jounin. Si no quería perder la poca relación que tenía con Iruka, tendría que confesar.

Iruka se sentó a un lado de la cama, y buscó su ropa interior mientras Kakashi buscaba las palabras. Como no las encontraba e Iruka ya se había puesto los bóxers y estaba por levantarse, Kakashi le retuvo abrazándole por la espalda. Iruka se quedó rígido, pero no se apartó.

—Espera… —murmuró Kakashi contra su cabello—. Tengo que decirte algo. —Inspiró hondo—. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… lo que hemos hecho… Tienes que saber que yo no te habría puesto la mano encima de no estar tú también excitado…

—Estaba borracho… —se defendió Iruka.

—Y yo enamorado de ti. Por eso no pude detenerme.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Luego Iruka se deshizo de los brazos de Kakashi para ponerse de pie y encararle.

—¿Qué tu qué? —preguntó, con la expresión de a quien le están gastando una broma pesada.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —repitió sin vacilar. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, y no iba a recular.

—Tú nunca… —Iruka no sabía qué decir—. Es decir, tú… Tú no…

—¿No soy gay? —le ayudó Kakashi.

—Iba a decir que tú nunca has mostrado interés en mí, pero sí, eso también.

—No sé si soy gay o no, Iruka, pero no puede importarme menos. Solo me interesas tú, y si no te lo he demostrado antes ha sido porque… —«Porque tú tampoco mostrabas interés en mí. Porque me daba miedo tu rechazo. Porque soy un cobarde. Porque era más fácil amarte desde lejos. Porque no quería que sufrieras si me pasaba algo. Porque no quería sufrir _yo_ si a ti te pasaba algo, hasta que me di cuenta de que, aunque no tuviéramos una relación, me destrozaría perderte»—. Bueno, porque estabas con Mizuki —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Para Iruka fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—Hace… mucho de eso —fue lo único que consiguió decir, entre dolido y sorprendido.

—No tanto —insistió Kakashi en voz baja.

Iruka se llevó las manos al cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás con gesto nervioso.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

«Eso mismo me pregunto yo», pensó Kakashi. Miró hacia las sábanas y recordó que aún seguía desnudo, y sin la máscara. Eso le ponía nervioso.

—Debería vestirme —murmuró.

Iruka no dijo nada, solo asintió y se retiró discretamente para que Kakashi pudiera cubrirse tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya vestido y con la máscara en su sitio, Kakashi encontró a Iruka en la cocina, también vestido. A pesar de ser de madrugada, el chuunin se estaba bebiendo un café. Al ver a Kakashi le ofreció uno. Este negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que debería marcharme ya —dijo Kakashi, y de nuevo Iruka no dijo nada. Tanto silencio por su parte le irritaba, pero decidió que no era el momento de presionar. Kakashi se giró hacia la puerta—. Lamento tu pérdida —dijo antes de salir.

Ya con la puerta cerrada, oyó la respuesta de Iruka a través de la madera.

—Gracias…

**N/A: **

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que tengo en mente varias escenas de Kakashi e Iruka..., pero no me veía con tiempo para escribir el fic completo, así que he decidido hacerlo en forma de one-shots, pero que iré colgando aquí mismo.

Voy a intentar que cuadre perfectamente con los sucesos y el tiempo del manga, pero como empiezo de tan atrás puede que no recuerde algo y meta la pata, si es así, encantada de que me aviséis :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Escena 2**

La muerte del Tercero había tenido graves consecuencias sobre Konoha, especialmente sobre sus habitantes, quienes no terminaban de creerse que su querido líder ya no estuviera entre ellos, pero también sobre la organización de la villa. La falta de líder podía inducir a pensar a otras villas que Konoha estaba en un momento débil, y así era, pero había que disimularlo como fuera, y por ello se estaban ordenando más misiones que nunca.

Incluso Iruka, que estaba más acostumbrado a entregar pergaminos que a recibirlos, había sido llamado a filas. La academia ninja había sido cerrada temporalmente. Así que aquel día acudió a la oficina de misiones para colocarse en el lado contrario del mostrador y recibir el pergamino con las instrucciones; comprobó que el rango de la misión adjudicada era asequible, el nombre de sus compañeros, y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes.

Entonces vio a Kakashi. Este acababa de regresar de una misión, y a juzgar por su uniforme sucio y con alguna que otra mancha de sangre, no había sido una misión fácil. Pero el jounin parecía de una pieza, así que la sangre no debía ser suya.

Kakashi también le vio a él. Cuando sus miradas se toparon, Iruka no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Con el pasar de los días, había ido recordando más detalles de la noche —o parte de ella— que habían pasado juntos, y definitivamente el jounin _no_ se había aprovechado de él.

—Hola —saludó Kakashi al acercarse al mostrador sin mirar a nadie en particular. Iruka no supo seguro a quién estaba saludando, pero por si acaso respondió al saludo.

—Hola —murmuró educadamente.

Kakashi entregó el informe de su misión. Iruka sonrió un poco al observar la cara que puso el ninja tras el mostrador en cuanto ojeó el informe. Oh, sí, él también había sufrido su mala caligrafía. El jounin le miró de soslayo e Iruka se sonrojó un poco. El chuunin se giró para irse de una vez, entonces le oyó hablarle en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera.

—Iruka, espera.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar.

El joven maestro tragó saliva. Ya suponía de qué quería hablar Kakashi y no estaba seguro de estar preparado aún. Y tenía la excusa perfecta.

—Tengo una misión.

Kakashi echó un rápido vistazo al pergamino a medio enrollar en las manos de Iruka.

—Es de rango C —replicó Kakashi, sin burla, solo constataba un hecho—. Puede esperar unos minutos.

—Está bien —aceptó Iruka a regañadientes.

Echaron a andar fuera de la sala de misiones, Iruka detrás de Kakashi, a una distancia prudencial para que nadie viera que salían juntos y así no atraer ni miradas ni comentarios curiosos que podrían degenerar en cotilleos malintencionados. Iruka detestaba los cotilleos.

Mientras caminaban, Iruka empezó a pensar qué debería decir. Era más que consciente de que no había dado al jounin ninguna respuesta acerca de su muda pregunta, esa que siempre va implícita cuando alguien se declara a otra persona. El consabido: "¿Y tú?"

«Estoy enamorado de ti», había dicho Kakashi. _¿Y tú?_

No, Iruka no estaba enamorado de Kakashi. Se sentía atraído por él, eso sí, pero ¿quién no? El jounin era fuerte, de los más fuertes de la villa, del país incluso, y tenía una personalidad misteriosa y melancólica y a la vez estrambótica y encantadora. Era serio cuando tenía que serlo y divertido cuando se lo permitía. Además tenía buen cuerpo, delgado pero fibrado y con las espaldas anchas, y, tal como había tenido el lujo de averiguar aquella noche, era muy guapo. Una vez más se preguntó lo mismo que toda la gente de la villa: ¿por qué la máscara?

En fin, la cuestión era que Kakashi, a sus veintisiete años, era prácticamente el soltero más codiciado de la villa. Lo que le llevaba a una pregunta importante: ¿qué diablos había visto Kakashi en él?

Quizás se trataba de un capricho. Sí, seguramente era solo eso. El excéntrico y deseado Kakashi se había encaprichado del soso y tímido maestro de escuela.

—Iruka. —La voz de Kakashi detuvo sus pasos y sus pensamientos. Estaban en medio de un pasillo. Un pasillo despejado, pero por el que podría pasar alguien en cualquier momento.

—No, aquí no —dijo de inmediato—. Podrían vernos.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? —preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, pero había dolor en su voz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Iruka. Estar en compañía de Hatake Kakashi era cualquier cosa menos vergonzosa. Pero no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación. La homosexualidad no era un delito en el mundo ninja, al menos no en el País del Fuego, pero no todo el mundo la aceptaba—. Pero prefiero hablar de esto en privado, no quiero que nadie nos oiga y se esparzan rumores. Ven, por aquí.

Iruka le condujo a un pequeño almacén que había al final del pasillo. Entraron y cerró la puerta.

—Bueno, dime —dijo Iruka, de repente muy cohibido. El almacén no era muy grande y estar en ese espacio reducido con Kakashi… quizás no había sido una gran idea, reconoció.

Kakashi no se anduvo con rodeos.

—¿Sigues pensando que me aproveché de ti? —preguntó.

Iruka se ruborizó una vez más.

—No —murmuró.

Un audible y nada disimulado suspiró escapó de los labios de Kakashi.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Sí… Bastante —reconoció.

—¿Te disgustó?

—Sabes que no. —A estas alturas Iruka estaba rojo como la grana. ¿Cómo podía hablar Kakashi tan tranquilamente de algo así?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces…? —Iruka no quería ser cruel, pero de verdad que no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Kakashi.

De repente este alzó una mano enguantada y le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Un roce suave, sutil, pero que a Iruka le puso el corazón a cien. Con la otra mano Kakashi se bajó la máscara y ya se quedó sin respiración.

Sí, era _tremendamente_ guapo.

Kakashi se inclinó un poco, seguramente con la intención futura de besarle, e Iruka entendió que tenía que dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

—Ka-Kakashi, yo no… —tartamudeó. Kakashi se detuvo, atento a lo que tuviera que decir—. Yo no… Tú me gustas, pero y-yo no… no estoy…

—¿Enamorado de mí? —terminó Kakashi la frase por él.

—Lo siento. —Iruka cerró los ojos. No quería ver tristeza o decepción en el bello rostro de Kakashi.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Iruka abrió los ojos.

—Oh.

—Pero… ¿puedo besarte?

Aturdido, con el corazón aún a cien y con la leve pero acuciante sensación de que estaba cometiendo una locura, Iruka asintió. Entonces Kakashi le besó e Iruka se dio cuenta de que los confusos recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche de los labios del jounin no le hacían justicia.

* * *

Salieron del almacén diez minutos después. Iruka estaba acalorado y tenía la impresión de tener los labios tan hinchados que todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Por suerte, de momento el pasillo seguía desierto.

—¿Cuándo vuelves de la misión? —preguntó Kakashi. Para envidia de Iruka, él parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba fresco como una rosa.

—Si todo va bien, mañana por la noche.

—Esperemos que vaya bien. —Y por su tono, realmente rogaba por que fuera así.

—Sí, yo también. Eh… bueno, ya nos veremos.

—Sí, ya nos veremos.

Y así se despidieron.

* * *

La misión no fue bien. _Nada_ bien.

Lo que había empezado siendo una misión teóricamente sencilla de rango C, había terminado en una inesperada emboscada con un grupo de ninjas jounin mercenarios contra los que tres chuunins no tenían nada que hacer. Los tres fueron heridos a traición y el capitán tuvo que quedarse solo contra ellos para que Iruka pudiera sacar de allí al que había salido más mal parado, el más joven de los tres, un chaval de apenas dieciocho años.

Ahora Iruka se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, después de dejar a su joven y maltrecho compañero al cuidado del equipo médico, discutiendo con Genma y otro jounin los cuales no querían permitirle regresar a por su capitán.

—Tengo que volver… —decía Iruka, cuyas manos ensangrentadas temblaban tanto por la tensión como por el esfuerzo de llevar hasta allí a su compañero. En algún momento de la batalla había perdido su goma del cabello y notaba este suelto y pegajoso sobre la cara—. El capitán se ha quedado allí solo… ¡Tengo que volver!

—No —replicó Genma, cortante, su inseparable _senbon_ asomando a un lado de la boca—. La misión se ha convertido en rango A. Tú te quedas aquí para que te atiendan a ti también. Nosotros iremos a por el capitán.

—¡Entonces voy con vosotros!

—¡No! Iruka, quédate aquí. Es una orden.

_Es una orden_. «Malditos jounins», se dijo Iruka. Siempre usaban la misma frase cuando querían terminar una discusión con alguien de grado inferior. Aunque fuera una discusión trivial, siempre se aprovechaban.

Iruka les vio marchar, impotente. Una enfermera se acercó a él ofreciéndose para ayudarle, pero él la ignoró, aunque lo cierto era que le dolía bastante el costado. Pero entonces otra persona se acercó a él, alguien a quien no pudo ignorar.

—Iruka… —La voz de Kakashi era una mezcla entre sorpresa y horror.

—Kakashi… —Iruka despertó del pequeño trance iracundo en el que se encontraba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a visitar a una compañera. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Pero estás… empapado en sangre.

—No es mía. —Iruka se miró las manos, luego los brazos, el torso, las piernas… todo él estaba cubierto con la sangre de su compañero. Entonces supo que el chico no iba a sobrevivir. Nadie podía sobrevivir tras perder tanta sangre—. Joder…

No veía más que sangre. Sangre por todo. Iruka se tambaleó. Al instante Kakashi estaba sujetándole.

—¡Iruka!

—Tengo que… tengo que cambiarme… La sangre…

—Iruka, será mejor que te atienda alguien. —Kakashi llamó con un chasquido a la enfermera que rondaba aún por ahí.

—No, no, no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a mi casa… Tengo que lavarme…

A medida que la adrenalina disminuía el costado le dolía cada vez más y la visión se le estaba volviendo borrosa. Ya no veía sangre, solo puntos marrones y negros. Iruka sabía que se estaba desmayando, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y para colmo iba a hacerlo en los brazos de Kakashi. «Qué apropiado», fue lo último que fue capaz de pensar con claridad antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Un tiempo indeterminado después Iruka despertó, para su sorpresa, en su propia cama. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las manos. Ya no había ni rastro de sangre, y llevaba puesta ropa limpia. Luego miró al lado derecho de la cama, donde Kakashi, sentado en el borde con la cara descubierta, le miraba con alivio y todavía algo de preocupación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el jounin.

—Bien —dijo Iruka, y era cierto, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por sí mismo ya que enseguida recordó a los caídos, y le entraron ganas de llorar—. Pero mis compañeros…

—Tus compañeros están bien.

Iruka parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Los dos se han salvado. El capitán logró despistarlos y escapar y el chico que cargaste hasta aquí se recuperará. Por los pelos, pero vivirá.

—Oh, dioses… —A Iruka le volvieron a entrar las ganas de llorar, esta vez de alivio. Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Gracias, dioses…

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, bajó las manos y miró de nuevo a Kakashi, a la vez que notaba un ligero tirón en el costado. Como si le leyera la mente, el jounin le dio una explicación.

—Y tú tenías una herida abierta en el costado que tendrían que haberte atendido de inmediato, ya que estabas perdiendo sangre. Por eso te desmayaste.

—Oh. —Menos mal, al menos tenía excusa por haberse desmayado como una colegiada ante la visión de tanta sangre. Cayó en la cuenta de algo—. ¿Y no debería estar yo también en el hospital? ¿Cómo es que estoy en mi casa?

—¿Preferirías estar en el hospital?

—No, claro que no.

Iruka no toleraba demasiado bien los hospitales. Había sido en un hospital donde había visto los cadáveres de sus padres. Había sido en un hospital donde había terminado después de que Mizuki le partiera el corazón y casi la espalda. Un centímetro más a la izquierda y se habría quedado paralítico, los médicos se lo repitieron durante semanas.

—Eso pensaba —dijo Kakashi—. Por eso te traje aquí en cuanto me lo permitieron. Pensé que preferirías despertarte en tu cama y no en el hospital.

¿Sabía Kakashi algo acerca de su aversión a los hospitales? Bueno, no era tan raro, bastante gente lo sabía, aunque la mayoría en su círculo de amigos.

—Gracias —dijo de corazón y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Para su estupor, Kakashi se sonrojó. Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Iruka lo notara.

«Está enamorado de mí», se dijo Iruka y, por primera vez, las palabras calaron en él y realmente aceptó que así era. Kakashi estaba enamorado de él. Hasta ese momento no se lo había creído.

Estaba atónito.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kakashi, notando que algo pasaba por su mente.

—Estás… enamorado de mí —musitó Iruka, y al momento se arrepintió, ¿a qué venía hacer ese comentario ahora? Pero Kakashi no pareció tomárselo mal, aunque tensó un poco los hombros.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Por qué?

Ahora el atónito era Kakashi.

—¿Por qué…? —repitió sin entender.

Iruka tragó saliva un par de veces, intentando poner orden en sus pensamientos.

—Tú eres… dioses, tú eres Hatake Kakashi, el poderoso Ninja Copia, y yo solo soy… Unimo Iruka.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser Umino Iruka? —preguntó Kakashi, con voz paciente y átona. Si estaba molesto por esa conversación, intentaba disimularlo.

—Nada, creo, pero… solo soy un chuunin, un simple maestro de escuela. ¿Por qué te has fijado precisamente en mí? —Kakashi parecía dispuesto a responder, pero Iruka se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que había hecho parecía dirigida solo a inflar su ego y detuvo al jounin con un gesto—. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. Creo que estoy algo cansado…

Los hombros de Kakashi se relajaron. Se subió la máscara.

—Sí, deberías descansar. Yo tengo que irme a otra misión pero volveré hoy mismo, aunque igualmente dejaré a alguien vigilándote, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh?

Antes de que Iruka pudiera protestar, Kakashi hizo un _kuchiyose no jutsu_ y un pequeño perro apareció sobre las sábanas.

—Hola jefe —saludó el perro a su amo alzando una pata. Luego se dirigió a Iruka—. ¿Qué hay, chaval?

«¿Chaval? ¡Tengo veintitrés años!»

—¿Vas a dejarme a Pakkun para que me vigile? —preguntó Iruka alzando una ceja.

—¿Voy a quedarme vigilando a _este_? —preguntó el aludido, haciendo el mismo gesto. Iruka le dirigió una mirada gélida al can.

—Pakkun puede avisarme de inmediato si algo ocurriera o a quien sea necesario —dijo Kakashi—. Pakkun, por favor, vigila a Iruka, tiene una herida en el costado y si se le abrieran los puntos hay que avisar a alguien del hospital enseguida.

—Si no hay más remedio… —dijo el perro ahogando un bostezo.

—Bueno, me voy. —Kakashi dudó un poco antes de seguir—. ¿Te veo… esta noche?

Iruka ignoró la mirada curiosa del chucho y asintió intentando no ruborizarse demasiado, sin éxito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escena 3 — Después del capítulo 143/144 del manga**

Kakashi fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. El ataque genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha había sido brutal. Su mente estaba tan destrozada como si realmente hubiera pasado tres días enteros, setenta y dos horas ininterrumpidas, siendo torturado con katanas que se clavaban una y otra vez por todo su cuerpo.

Alguien le cargó, era Gai. Mientras luchaba por al menos no perder la conciencia del todo, oía las voces de sus compañeros.

—No mires a los ojos de Itachi, Gai. Así hace esa técnica.

—Ya lo sabía. Kakashi ha usado el sharingan, ¿verdad? Ya he pensado cómo enfrentarme a él. Vosotros, abrid los ojos. Está bien mientras no le miréis a los ojos. Podemos luchar mirando su reflejo en el agua.

—De acuerdo…

—Eso suena muy bien, pero solo hay una persona que pueda hacer eso: tú.

—Podéis hacer eso… o luchar mirándole a los pies. Hay un método para hacerlo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Iros acostumbrando.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Kurenai, lleva a Kakashi al hospital. —Kakashi intentó mantenerse en pie cuando Kurenai le sujetó, pero apenas podía con su propio peso—. Asuma, tú me ayudarás aquí. Ya he pedido refuerzos. Por ahora, les mantendremos ocupados.

—¿No eres demasiado confiado? —ese era Kisame.

—Kisame, para. —Kakashi tuvo un escalofrío al oír de nuevo la voz de Itachi—. No hemos venido para empezar una guerra. Esto no tiene sentido. Nos vamos.

—¿Vamos a huir? Es inaceptable.

Pero, al parecer, Kisame lo aceptó, porque un segundo después los dos chakras prácticamente se esfumaron.

—Malditos bastardos… —Kurenai sujetó a Kakashi con más fuerza—. Bueno, me llevo a Kakashi al hospital.

—No… —consiguió decir Kakashi, al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Kakashi… —La voz de Gai sonaba realmente preocupada. Debía tener un aspecto horrible.

—Llevadme a mi casa. En el hospital… no podrán hacer nada por mí. Solo… solo necesito descansar…

—Está bien —dijo Asuma.

—Y… avisad a Iruka.

Y se desmayó.

* * *

La academia ninja llevaba ya muchos días cerrada. Demasiados. Iruka miraba el edificio con nostalgia; él tenía la sensación de que llevaba años sin dar clase.

«Ojalá decidan pronto sobre el nuevo Hokage», pensó, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al recordar al Tercero. Perder a Sarutobi Hiruzen había sido como perder de nuevo a su progenitor.

Otra punzada de dolor, esta vez física, le obligó a sentarse en un banco de piedra que había allí cerca. Su herida del costado estaba ya casi curada pero los puntos aún le tiraban. Al menos de momento no le iban a mandar a más misiones. Iruka aún tenía pesadillas con la sangre. De pronto alguien llegó a su lado de un salto.

—Iruka-sensei —dijo el desconocido, un ninja joven. A Iruka le sonaba haberlo visto en compañía de Kurenai como uno de sus habituales subordinados—. Por fin te encuentro. Me manda Kurenai-taicho. Tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Kurenai te manda a por mí? —preguntó Iruka, desconcertado—. ¿A dónde hay que ir?

—A la casa de Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Qué? —Iruka se levantó de un salto, lo que le provocó otro tirón en los puntos—. ¡Ay! ¿Le pasa algo a Kakashi?

—No lo sé. Solo tengo órdenes de llevarte allí.

—Entonces vamos.

El apartamento de Kakashi no estaba lejos de allí. Justo cuando llegaban al edificio, alguien salió corriendo del portal con la cara desencajada.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Iruka al ver pasar a su alumno, pero este ni le miró, solo siguió corriendo y en un instante ya se había alejado. Entonces salió Gai, y lo mismo—. Qué demonios…

Subieron al apartamento de Kakashi. Nunca antes había estado allí; era algo más grande que el de Iruka, y bastante más ordenado de lo que se esperaba. En el dormitorio estaban el propio Kakashi, dormido en su cama, y Kurenai y Asuma, de pie. La pareja de jounins miró a Iruka con curiosidad.

—Gracias, Kei —dijo Kurenai a su subordinado—. Puedes irte. —El aludido así lo hizo.

Iruka miró a Kakashi con atención y entendió que no estaba dormido. Estaba inconsciente, y muy pálido.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, intentando disimular su ansiedad. Se suponía que él y Kakashi solo eran conocidos, o amigos como mucho.

—Un genjutsu. De Uchiha Itachi—explicó Asuma.

—¿Itachi? ¿Itachi está en la villa?

—Estaba. Con otro ninja renegado. Pero ambos ya se han marchado.

«Sasuke», recordó Iruka con un sobresalto. Sasuke sabía de la visita de su hermano, por eso se había marchado tan alterado.

—¿Y qué querían?

—Quieren a Naruto. Suponemos que por el Kyubi.

Iruka sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Dos ninjas renegados, uno de ellos el peligroso Uchiha Itachi, buscaban a Naruto. Mejor dicho al Kyubi. Siempre el maldito Kyubi.

—Hay que protegerle —exclamó—. Tenemos que vigilarle. No podemos dejar que…

—No dejaremos que le ocurra nada, Iruka —le tranquilizó Asuma—. Jiraiya ya está con él.

Eso calmó un poco a Iruka. Por lo que tenía entendido, Jiraiya-sama, el legendario sennin, era tan fuerte o más como el Tercero u Orochimaru.

Con el tema de Naruto resuelto, Iruka centró su atención en el inmóvil Kakashi. Notó de nuevo las miradas curiosas de los jounins sobre él y carraspeó.

—¿Kakashi se pondrá bien? —inquirió.

—Sí, solo necesita descansar. No lo sabemos seguro, pero creemos que Itachi le torturó psíquicamente con su genjutsu durante un tiempo que en su mente podrían haber sido horas, o incluso días o semanas.

A Iruka se le encogió el corazón. Pobre Kakashi…

De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Iruka carraspeó otra vez.

—¿Y por qué me habéis llamado a mí? ¿O ha sido para avisarme de lo de Naruto?

—Te hemos llamado porque Kakashi así nos lo pidió antes de desmayarse.

El chuunin sintió que enrojecía, no solo de vergüenza sino también de rabia. Iba a matar a Kakashi. En cuanto despertara, lo mataría.

—¿A mí? —preguntó fingiendo extrañeza, rogando mentalmente porque Kakashi no se hubiera ido de la lengua con ninguno de sus amigos—. ¿A mí por qué?

Asuma se encogió de hombros.

—Suponemos que te considera un buen amigo, Iruka —dijo Kurenai, aunque la joven parecía saber más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Ya…

—Bueno, nosotros deberíamos irnos —dijo Asuma, apartándose de la pared donde estaba apoyado—. Tenemos más gente a la que avisar de la visita de cortesía de Itachi.

—¿Puedes cuidar de Kakashi hasta que se despierte? —pidió Kurenai—. Ya que él preguntó expresamente por ti…

Las palabras de Kurenai tenían un ligero matiz divertido, o eso le pareció a Iruka. Él solo asintió.

—En ese caso, podemos irnos más tranquilos. Nos vemos, Iruka —se despidió Asuma.

—Adiós.

E Iruka se quedó a solas con el inconsciente Kakashi.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y observó al jounin atentamente. De pronto ya no se sentía tan enfadado. Kakashi estaba demasiado quieto, lívido, y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, como si hubiera estado días sin dormir. El genjutsu debía haber sido atroz. Y pensar que él, Iruka, había sido la última persona en quien Kakashi había pensado antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, a quien quería tener a su lado después de a saber qué horrible tortura… resultaba conmovedor.

«¿Tanto me quieres…?»

Con roces suaves de los nudillos, Iruka acarició las pálidas mejillas. Tras meditarlo un segundo, se decidió a bajarle la máscara. Kakashi ya había cogido por costumbre quitársela cuando estaban ellos solos, así que supuso que no le importaría. Le besó castamente en los labios y, al separarse, Iruka notó algo. Una sensación en la boca del estómago. Algo que llevaba años sin sentir. Una sensación conocida y… aterradora.

Pasaron muchas horas. Iruka recibió noticias por parte de Kurenai y Asuma. Naruto y Jiraiya y también Sasuke se habían topado con Itachi y el otro ninja renegado, un tal Kisame, pero Jiraiya les había hecho huir. Ahora Naruto y Jiraiya se preparaban para partir en busca de la tercera sennin, Tsunade, para ofrecerle el puesto de hokage.

Como ya era de noche e Iruka no había comido nada en casi todo el día, se decidió a meterse en la cocina de Kakashi y prepararse algo de cenar. También le prepararía algo a Kakashi, por si acaso despertaba. No fue tarea fácil, ya que la nevera y la despensa del jounin estaban casi vacías. Al parecer este no tenía por costumbre comer en casa.

Estaba hirviendo un poco de caldo con restos de carne y verduras cuando notó movimiento en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y ahí estaba Kakashi, apoyado con una mano en el marco, mirándole como si Iruka fuera una aparición y no el propio Kakashi, que era el que tenía pinta de fantasma con esa palidez y esas marcadas ojeras.

—Kakashi… No deberías levantarte aún —le regañó.

—Estás aquí —dijo el jounin, ignorando el reproche, visiblemente complacido.

—Claro que estoy aquí. Tú me…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que, con una agilidad impropia de alguien que llevaba K.O. horas a causa de una tortura mental, Kakashi se le abalanzó y le abrazó.

Iruka se quedó un momento paralizado, sorprendido por esa efusividad, pero no tardó en corresponder el abrazo. Enterró una mano en los cabellos plateados del jounin y le acarició la nuca.

—¿Estás mejor…? —preguntó con afecto.

Kakashi no respondió. Directamente se apartó un poco, agarró a Iruka de la base del cuello, e hizo chocar sus labios con ansias. El chuunin gimió por la sorpresa. Intentó responder al beso, pero Kakashi estaba como desesperado. Su lengua estaba en todas partes de su boca e Iruka no podía seguirle el ritmo. De un tirón el jounin le arrancó el coletero y lo lanzó al suelo. Eso también se había convertido en costumbre, se dio cuenta Iruka.

De pronto Kakashi le empujó, obligándole a caminar un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que la parte baja de la espalda de Iruka chocó contra la mesa de madera de la cocina. El jounin le agarró de la cintura y lo alzó para sentarle sobre ella.

«Oh, dioses…», fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Iruka con el corazón desbocado cuando Kakashi le tumbó sobre la mesa y él se apretó encima, de manera que sus cuerpos… bueno, no había ninguna parte de sus cuerpos que no estuviera en contacto, y para colmo Kakashi estaba moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas en esa posición más que comprometedora. _Dry sex_, lo llamaban los más jóvenes. A esas alturas los dos estaban más que excitados e Iruka se sintió enloquecer cuando el roce entre sus erecciones se hizo casi insoportable.

—Kakashi… —gimió cuando por fin este liberó su boca—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Entonces Kakashi detuvo un momento el movimiento infernal de sus caderas, y se llevó una mano a la bragueta para desabrocharse. Iruka trató de decir algo —ni él mismo sabía el qué— y Kakashi le acalló con otro beso, al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba a él los pantalones.

Iruka entró en pánico. ¿Qué quería hacer Kakashi? Hasta el momento, durante las pocas semanas que llevaban viéndose, no habían pasado de juegos de manos —y sin quitarse la ropa—. Ni siquiera sexo oral. Pero ahora Kakashi parecía dispuesto a follarle encima de la mesa de la cocina, e Iruka no estaba preparado para ello, ni física ni psíquicamente.

—Kakashi, para… —Iruka le empujó con ambas manos por los hombros, pero al principio Kakashi le ignoró y le dio un tirón a sus pantalones, pero afortunadamente al no levantar Iruka las caderas para ayudar en el proceso estos siguieron en su sitio—. ¡Kakashi, para! ¡PARA!

El grito detuvo por fin a Kakashi; se incorporó y le miró aturdido y jadeante. Iruka también jadeaba, le costaba respirar.

—Lo siento… Lo siento, no puedo… —susurró Iruka. Kakashi lucía confuso. Más que confuso, advirtió—. Kakashi, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No… —reconoció Kakashi, y al instante se escurrió por un lado de la mesa.

—¡Kakashi!

Iruka saltó ágilmente de la mesa a tiempo para evitar que el otro se golpeara la cabeza contra el duro suelo de baldosas de la cocina. El jounin estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

—Mierda, Kakashi… No tendrías que haberte levantado de la cama —le riñó Iruka, aún a sabiendas que el otro no podía escucharle, meciéndole la cabeza contra su pecho. Suspiró. Entonces advirtió que la camiseta de Kakashi tenía unas pocas manchas de sangre en la zona de la espalda; al levantar la tela vio que había una herida, una quemadura por abrasión, no parecía muy grave pero necesitaría tratamiento para que no se le infectara—. Esto no va a curarse solo. Te llevaré al hospital.

* * *

En el hospital curaron la herida de Kakashi en la espalda; en cuanto a su estado mental no podían hacer mucho por él, no obstante al menos podrían vigilarle mejor si se levantaba otra vez. Por eso, aunque Iruka aborrecía los hospitales, se quedó allí toda la noche con él. Solo salió de la habitación para hacerle una visita a Sasuke, ingresado en el mismo hospital y también inconsciente a causa de Uchiha Itachi.

A la mañana siguiente apareció Gai. No pareció muy sorprendido de encontrarse allí a Iruka.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la bestia verde de Konoha, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor rival.

—Sigue igual. Bueno, ayer despertó durante unos minutos… —Iruka no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al rememorar el "incidente" sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Pero volvió a caer redondo. Entonces vi que tenía una herida en la espalda y le traje aquí.

—Claro, la explosión —murmuró Gai para sí mismo—. No sabíamos que le había herido tanto.

—¿Explosión?

—Itachi hizo explotar un clon, y él protegió a Kurenai. Ahí debió ser cuando se hirió la espalda.

Iruka miró a Kakashi con afecto. Él siempre tan protector, tan héroe.

—No sabía que tú y Kakashi erais _tan_ amigos —comentó Gai de repente, provocando que Iruka le mirara fijamente. Había algo en el tono del jounin que no le gustó un pelo. Era casi… hostil.

—Tenemos en común a Naruto —murmuró el chuunin—. Ese chico une mucho. —Aunque la respuesta era una broma, el tono que empleó fue seco.

—Ya. Pero cuando Kakashi pidió que te avisáramos, justo antes de desmayarse, no dio la impresión de que solo os uniera Naruto.

Iruka tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Gai sonrió, pero por una vez, su sonrisa no era brillante y auténtica, sino tensa.

—Nada. Oye, si quieres puedes marcharte. Yo me quedaré con Kakashi.

—Claro. —Iruka se levantó, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan furioso—. Avísame si hay cambios.

—Así lo haré. Adiós.

Aprovechando que no despertaría a Kakashi, Iruka se permitió un portazo al salir.

* * *

**N/A:** muchas gracias por los reviews de los dos primeros caps, no esperaba tantos :)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Buenas! Lo sé, me tardé un poco, sorry! Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sí, sé que se suponía que eran one-shots, pero no lo he podido evitar, al final lo estoy convirtiendo en un fic largo, por lo que los caps no serán tan autoconclusivos como deberían -_-U

* * *

**Escena 4 — (Entre los capítulo 172 y 174 del manga)**

Tsunade, la llamada a ser Quinta Hokage, fue la única capaz de despertar definitivamente a Kakashi de su persistente coma. Era muy temprano y Kakashi estaba aún aturdido cuando Gai le explicó rápidamente lo sucedido con Sasuke, a quien por suerte Tsunade también había logrado despertar, antes de llevarse corriendo a la mujer para que curara a su querido discípulo Lee, herido antes de la muerte del Tercero al luchar contra Gaara en los exámenes de chuunin.

Ya a solas en la habitación del hospital, Kakashi pudo poner en orden sus recuerdos. Había sufrido un genjutsu brutal de Itachi, eso lo recordaba bien, y luego probablemente se había desmayado. Había despertado en su casa, y allí estaba Iruka. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido avisar a Iruka? Un momento. _Él_ había pedido a sus compañeros que avisaran a Iruka. Y ahora seguro que sospechaban algo. Iruka iba a matarlo.

¿Qué más había pasado luego? Oh, sí. En la mesa de la cocina. Kakashi se llevó las manos al cabello. Eso había sido bastante intenso. Demasiado intenso. En ese momento había sentido tal necesidad de estar con Iruka… Sin embargo, Iruka le había pedido que parara. Y él lo había hecho. Menos mal. Luego debía haberse desmayado de nuevo, porque ya no recordaba nada más.

—Me alegra verte despierto —dijo una voz femenina.

Kakashi alzó la vista hacia Kurenai.

—Y yo me alegro de estarlo.

La kunoichi se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

—Tsunade es increíble. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Ya te han puesto al día?

—¿De lo de Sasuke? Sí, Gai me lo ha contado.

—Kakashi… —Kurenai titubeó—. Gracias por salvarme de la explosión. Debí estar más atenta. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No fue nada.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me lo dices.

—Gracias.

—Aunque creía que Iruka estaría aquí contigo…

Kakashi tensó los hombros y miró a Kurenai con recelo. Suponía que tarde o temprano alguno de sus amigos sacaría el tema pero no tan pronto.

—No me mires así —dijo la joven, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios rojos—. Fuiste tú quien pidió que le avisáramos.

—No sabía lo que decía —masculló Kakashi.

—Oh, ¿de verdad vamos a jugar a esto? Venga, Kakashi. Sé muy bien que estás enamorado de Iruka desde hace tiempo.

El jounin la miró con la boca abierta, tan sorprendido que se olvidó de disimular.

—¿Cómo…? —consiguió articular.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, básicamente porque tengo ojos en la cara. —Kurenai sonrió, ya sin cortarse—. Te he visto durante años sentado en esa rama del árbol que hay junto a la academia ninja. Sí, esa rama desde la que se ve perfectamente el patio donde entrenan los niños. Te sientas allí haciendo como que lees tus estúpidas novelas eróticas, cuando en realidad no apartas la mirada de cierto maestro.

Una vez más, Kakashi agradeció que su rostro estuviera cubierto por la máscara. Se estaba ruborizando como no se había ruborizado en años. Desde que era un niño, prácticamente, que no sentía arder así su cara.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Creo que no. Bueno, ahora Gai lo sospecha, y puede que Asuma también, pero este último es tan despistado… —dijo Kurenai sin poder ocultar su más que cariño hacia el ninja de la barba—. Pero dime, ¿hay algo entre vosotros? ¿O es unilateral?

—Pues… —Kakashi no sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo explicarlo. Nunca antes había hablado de su vida amorosa con nadie. Y su relación actual con Iruka no era precisamente fácil de definir.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte. ¿Te le has declarado?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo Iruka?

—No dijo mucho.

—¿Pero estáis juntos?

—Algo así.

—Entiendo.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía entender Kurenai lo que había entre ellos con tan poca y difusa información? Bueno, era la única que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. La kunoichi tenía un gran instinto, sin duda. Y, a decir verdad, él empezaba a sentirse aliviado de poder hablar del tema con alguien.

—¿Y por qué os ocultáis? ¿Os preocupa lo que pueda decir la gente? —continuó preguntando Kurenai.

—A mí no, pero a Iruka sí. Aún no me ha dicho exactamente por qué, pero creo que no le gusta que la gente hable de él.

—Y si se supiera que está contigo, la gente no pararía de hablar —asintió la joven.

—Supongo… —Kakashi hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor—. Si te soy sincero, yo también creía que Iruka estaría aquí… —murmuró sin ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—Él te trajo aquí —dijo Kurenai—. Cuando descubrió la herida de tu espalda. Y sé que se quedó toda la noche. Quizás solo está descansando en su casa, dándose una ducha antes de volver —aventuró.

—Quizás.

«O quizás le asusté allí en la cocina…», pensó Kakashi, abatido. Quizás no había parado todo lo rápido que debería.

Un pajarillo se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y empezó a chirlear en dirección a Kurenai.

—Vaya, una misión. Lo siento Kakashi, me tengo que ir —dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré. Prometo estar atenta.

Kurenai se marchó dejando a Kakashi de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos. A lo largo de la mañana tuvo otras visitas: Gai, Asuma, Jiraiya y Naruto, por ese orden. Gai y Asuma no hicieron comentario alguno sobre cierto chuunin, que no apareció. A mediodía se decidió que ya no había razón para permanecer en el hospital y Kakashi se fue a casa.

* * *

Iruka se enteró de que a Kakashi ya le habían dado el alta por Naruto ya que, desde la tensa conversación con Gai, no había vuelto al hospital.

Pero ahora Kakashi estaba en su casa, y este no tenía la culpa de lo que pudiera decir su amigo/rival la bestia verde de Konoha. Además, Iruka se moría de ganas de ver al jounin así que aquella tarde —tras asegurarse de que estaba solo— se presentó en su apartamento.

* * *

Kakashi notó el chakra de Iruka segundos antes de que este golpeara suavemente la puerta de su apartamento.

—Hola… —saludó Kakashi tras abrirle la puerta.

—Hola… —saludó Iruka con timidez—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Iruka pasó al interior del apartamento, seguido de cerca por Kakashi.

—Naruto me ha contado que ya estabas en casa. —Iruka, advirtió Kakashi, miraba a todos lados menos a él—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el chuunin.

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado.

Algo estaba mal con Iruka. Aunque Kakashi nunca había sido una persona demasiado empática, al chuunin lo conocía bastante bien.

—Me alegro —murmuró Iruka.

—No pareces alegrarte en absoluto.

Iruka dio un respingo y pareció avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—Ey. ¿Qué ocurre? —Kakashi se decidió a dar el paso y acarició el brazo de Iruka. Se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando este no se apartó.

—Nada. No pasa nada. De verdad me alegra que estés bien.

—Iruka…

—Lamento… lamento no haberme quedado en el hospital.

—No tenías por qué.

—Sí tenía —replicó Iruka, y el significado oculto tras esas dos palabras le alegró el alma a Kakashi—. Pero Gai…

—¿Gai? —Kakashi frunció inmediatamente el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba con Gai?

—Gai estaba allí y yo… me sentí incómodo.

—¿Por qué, dijo algo?

—No, nada comprometedor. Pero noté que lo sabe…

Algo le decía a Kakashi que Iruka no se lo estaba contando todo, pero no le quiso presionar. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Gai.

—Lo siento, la culpa es mía —dijo Kakashi—. Sé que no quieres que nadie sepa acerca de nosotros, pero después de lo de Itachi… Yo solo… te necesitaba urgentemente a mi lado.

No quería sonar cursi, pero era la pura verdad. Iruka se ruborizó de una manera que a Kakashi se le antojó adorable.

—Aún llevas la máscara puesta —dijo el chuunin al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Eh? Oh, perdona. A veces se me olvida que la llevo puesta incluso si estoy solo en casa.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara con ambas manos. Para su sorpresa, inmediatamente Iruka le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le besó.

—Mmm —gimió Kakashi, complacido. No tardó ni un segundo en abrazar a Iruka y responder al beso.

Sus lenguas juguetearon durante un par de plácidos minutos, pero la temperatura no tardó en subir. Kakashi, acalorado, recordó entonces algo y rompió temporalmente el beso.

—Iruka… —jadeó—. Perdóname por lo que pasó en la cocina. Me dejé llevar…

—No te preocupes… —Iruka también jadeaba—. Solo… vayamos paso a paso, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. —Y tras arrancarle el coletero, volvió a besarle.

A pesar de lo que acababan de acordar, al poco ya estaban en la cama, Iruka sentado a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Kakashi, otra vez sus cuerpos en un placentero y a la vez agonizante contacto, sin parar de besarse. Hasta que Iruka se irguió y, tras dudar un solo momento, le subió la camiseta a Kakashi hasta las axilas, dejando la pálida piel de su torso cubierto de cicatrices al descubierto.

Aunque Kakashi se moría de ganas de desnudar a Iruka, mantuvo las manos en los muslos del él y luchó por mantenerse quieto. No quería volver a asustarle. Además, por una vez que Iruka tomaba la iniciativa (sobrio), había que disfrutarlo.

Tras contemplar su fibrado torso con aprobación, Iruka se deslizó un poco hacia atrás —Kakashi siseó cuando el trasero del chuunin pasó por encima de su ingle— y se agachó para empezar a besar la piel de su pecho. Poco a poco fue descendiendo y besando también su vientre, su bajo vientre… Kakashi bajó las manos y agarró fuertemente las sábanas cuando Iruka pasó la lengua justo por encima de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Iruka… —jadeó.

Ajeno a su muda súplica, o más bien todo lo contrario, Iruka continuó dando besos en aquella delicada zona, esa frontera invisible. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente "tortura", desabrochó los pantalones negros del jounin y liberó su ya más que crecida excitación. Kakashi ahogó un gemido cuando los fríos pero suaves dedos de Iruka agarraron su miembro, y otro cuando comenzó a masajearlo.

—Iruka… —jadeó de nuevo. Esta vez Iruka alzó la vista y le miró con ¿timidez? ¿Cómo podía Iruka sentirse aún cohibido mientras hacía algo así? Era fascinante.

De pronto, Iruka agachó la cabeza. Kakashi contuvo la respiración, expectante. ¿No iría a…?

Kakashi siseó cuando la humedad de la boca de Iruka envolvió su miembro.

Oh, _sí_.

* * *

Después del inesperado "regalo" de Iruka, que Kakashi no se cortó en corresponder en cuanto se recuperó, los dos shinobis se quedaron tumbados largo rato en la cama, Iruka descansando boca abajo y Kakashi boca arriba.

—La próxima vez —empezó Kakashi mirando al techo— quiero desnudarte.

Iruka no dijo nada.

—¿Me dejarás? —insistió Kakashi.

—Tal vez —musitó el chuunin.

Kakashi sonrió felizmente. Paso a paso. Giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de costado mirando hacia Iruka, a quien el rubor le llegaba hasta la nuca. Le acarició el cabello suelto, cogiendo mechones y soltándolos.

«Es muy tímido —comprendió Kakashi—. Aunque luzca como un dios del sexo, aunque acabemos de corrernos el uno en la boca del otro, aunque tenga experiencia de sobra… él sigue sintiéndose tímido».

Experiencia… Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando el rostro del indeseable de Mizuki cruzó por su mente. Era evidente que había sido él quien le había proporcionado a Iruka esa experiencia. Kakashi notó un sabor amargo en la boca. «Bueno, es lo que hay», pensó. Él tampoco era precisamente virgen. Nunca había tenido pareja estable, pero sí muchas relaciones esporádicas, tanto con hombres como con mujeres, la mayoría fuera de la villa. Claro que ninguno había sido un traidor… Desechó ese pensamiento enseguida por injusto. Iruka no tenía la culpa de que su entonces novio hubiera perdido la cabeza y con ella la libertad. Y todo eso era agua pasada.

«Mizuki ya está fuera de su vida —se dijo—. La pregunta es: ¿hay sitio para mí ahora?»

—¿Por qué siempre me desatas el pelo? —preguntó Iruka sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Me encanta tu cabello. Me encanta acariciarlo.

Y continuó haciéndolo hasta que Iruka se dio la vuelta.

—Es tarde. Debería marcharme.

—No —dijo Kakashi más vehemente de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?

—Deberías descansar —objetó Iruka.

—Puedo hacerlo aunque duermas aquí a mi lado. ¿O es que piensas que no voy a ser capaz de contenerme? —bromeó el jounin. Se inclinó sobre la oreja de Iruka y añadió en un susurro—: En verdad me es difícil… pero lo haré, lo prometo. No voy a desnudarte esta noche.

Iruka bufó, pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese adorable rubor.

—Está bien —aceptó para alegría de Kakashi—. Prepararé algo de cenar.

Para Kakashi, despertar a la mañana siguiente con Iruka a su lado fue toda una experiencia. Él nunca había pasado la noche entera con nadie en la misma cama. Y abrir los ojos (el ojo, en su caso) y ver lo primero el rostro dormido de Iruka, había sido simplemente perfecto.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, Kakashi se dedicó a contemplarle, hasta que pasado un tiempo, minutos o horas, no lo sabía, Iruka también despertó.

—Mmm… —murmuró el chuunin, estirándose—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ni idea.

—Mmm.

Iruka se incorporó. Su cabello suelto estaba completamente revuelto.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí. Solo he pasado un poco de calor. Necesito una ducha.

«Eso es porque yo estaba demasiado caliente», pensó Kakashi, divertido, pero se guardó la broma para sí mismo.

—Puedes dártela aquí.

—¿No te importa?

—Por supuesto que no. Y coge la ropa que quieras para cambiarte.

Mientras Iruka estaba en la ducha, Kakashi se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro. Estaba feliz de tener a Iruka con él —algo que solo unas semanas antes daba por imposible—, pero lo cierto era que aún se sentía muy cansado. Y justo estaba pensando eso cuando un pajarillo se posó en el alféizar y le chirló.

«Ya tengo una misión asignada…»

* * *

Cuando Iruka regresó al dormitorio, vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta de Kakashi que le estaban solo un pelín grandes, se encontró con el jounin vestido con el uniforme.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó.

—Me han llamado para una misión. —Kakashi intentó no pensar en lo sexy que estaba Iruka con el pelo mojado.

—¿Estás de broma, no? —Por su cara, Iruka entendió enseguida que no era el caso—. No puede ser. Aún te estás recuperando.

—Konoha necesita todos sus efectivos —dijo Kakashi mecánicamente.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—¡Y una mierda!

—¿Disculpa? —Kakashi alzó mucho las cejas, asombrado ante esa salida de tono.

—Lo siento —dijo Iruka de inmediato, avergonzado por su exabrupto—. Lo siento… Es que… Aún no estás bien, y ya te llaman para una misión… Y no es justo, y tú te lo tomas como si nada…

—Ven aquí. —Iruka le miró extrañado, pero Kakashi insistió con un gesto. Iruka obedeció y entonces Kakashi le envolvió en sus brazos—. Estaré bien, de verdad. No quiero que te preocupes, ni que te cabrees, ni que mates a quien sea que me haya adjudicado la misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Kakashi notó la suave risa de Iruka contra su cuello.

—Lo intentaré.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer hoy?

—He quedado a comer con Naruto.

—Bien. Nos veremos a mi regreso.

Kakashi le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió por la ventana.

«¿Es que no sabe usar las puertas?», se preguntó Iruka, observando el cielo azul sobre Konoha a través de la ventana por la que había desaparecido Kakashi. Malhumorado, el chuunin se sentó en la cama y apretó los brazos alrededor del vientre.

Estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de misión le habían adjudicado a Kakashi. Una fácil, quizás, o eso esperaba. O quizás una de rango S, una que el aún convaleciente jounin no podría superar. Quizás aquella había sido la última vez que había visto a Kakashi con vida y aún no lo sabía.

No, no podía ser tan pesimista. Ni tampoco preocuparse cada vez que Kakashi saliera de misión, o acabaría enfermo del estrés. Así que se levantó, se fue a su casa para vestirse con su propia ropa, y salió de nuevo a la calle. Naruto le esperaba en Ichiraku para comer.

* * *

Por suerte, aquella no había sido la última misión de Kakashi. Cuando el jounin regresó, apenas unas horas después, se presentó directamente en casa de Iruka.

Iruka le recibió con un abrazo, un beso, y un alivio inmenso.

Esta vez fue Kakashi quien usó la ducha de Iruka, y mientras el chuunin esperaba en la cocina preparando la cena, se dio cuenta de que la conocida sensación en la boca del estómago se estaba intensificando.

Y por mucho que le asustara, tenía que reconocerlo.

Se estaba enamorando de Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Mi intención era solo seguir el manga pero algunos capítulos del relleno daban demasiado juego... ;)

* * *

**Escena 5 — Después del capítulo 141 del anime (relleno)**

Hacía tiempo que Kakashi no se sentía tan fracasado.

Sasuke se había marchado con Orochimaru. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El equipo encargado de traerlo de regreso, liderado por el hijo de Shikaku, había fallado en su misión, pero al menos todos los chicos estaban vivos. Malheridos, pero vivos.

Era culpa suya. Por todos los dioses, él era su sensei, una de las pocas personas a las que Sasuke respetaba, y aún así no había sido capaz de convencer al muchacho de que su lugar estaba en Konoha. ¿Qué clase de mentor era entonces?

Un mentor inútil, eso era. Inútil y fracasado.

Sakura estaba destrozada, y Naruto también, aunque el chico al menos no dejaba de idear planes para traer de vuelta a su amigo en lugar de llorar. Kakashi no soportaba ver cómo su equipo se desintegraba ante sus ojos, y por eso no había parado de tomar misiones voluntariamente con tal de no pisar Konoha por un tiempo. Ni siquiera Iruka había conseguido que se quedara en la villa más de dos días seguidos.

Sin embargo, un día, al regresar de una misión relativamente sencilla se topó con una noticia preocupante: se había producido una importante fuga de presos de la cárcel de Konoha. Él mismo dio caza a dos y se los llevó personalmente a la Hokage.

Tsunade se lo agradeció y le pidió que la acompañara a su despacho.

—¿Quedan muchos fugados? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Algunos. Pero en concreto hay uno que me preocupa.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De Mizuki.

A Kakashi se le secó la boca.

—¿Mizuki? ¿El mismo Mizuki que intentó robar aquel pergamino prohibido hace un año?

—El mismo —dijo Tsunade.

—Déjame a mí ir a por él —dijo Kakashi de inmediato. Era su oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con ese indeseable.

—¿Sabes acaso dónde buscarle?

—No te preocupes, le encontraré como sea.

—Lo siento, Kakashi, pero no. Ya tengo a alguien más adecuado para esa misión.

—¿Más adecuado? ¿De quién hablas?

—De Umino Iruka.

Kakashi la miró incrédulo.

—¿Iruka? Debes estar de broma.

La Quinta frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, mocoso. ¿Y por qué iba a estar de broma? Iruka es un buen ninja y el más adecuado para esta misión. Él es quien mejor conoce a Mizuki.

—Conocía —corrigió Kakashi, siseando.

—Como sea. La cuestión es que será él quien le busque, y no quiero oír nada más en contra de mi decisión, ¿entendido? —El tono de Tsunade no admitía réplica, pero tratándose de Iruka, Kakashi era más que temerario.

—Al menos déjame acompañarle.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —se desesperó Kakashi. En su opinión, Tsunade empezaba a ser irracional.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —preguntó la Hokage alzando una ceja. A Kakashi le dio la extraña sensación de que ahora había un deje divertido en su voz.

—¿De qué hablas? —El jounin estaba sinceramente desconcertado.

Tsunade suspiró.

—Hablo de que es una norma no escrita que los ninjas que mantienen una relación sentimental no vayan juntos de misión.

Aquello le dejó momentáneamente petrificado y sin habla.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Tsunade?

—No pongas esa cara, mocoso. —Ella sonrió ya sin cortarse—. Por algo soy la Hokage.

—Ya veo…

—Bien, entonces está todo claro.

En ese momento Kakashi decidió cambiar de táctica. Confrontar a Tsunade no le iba a servir de nada: era mejor hacer como que aceptaba y ya buscaría el modo de ayudar a Iruka.

—Entendido. Entonces te dejo a ti el resto.

Pero debería haberse imaginado que la Quinta no era tonta y que ella ya sabía que, si no mantenía ocupado a Kakashi, este se saltaría sus órdenes.

—Aquí tienes. Una nueva misión de nivel S. —Y le tendió un pergamino.

A Kakashi se le cayó el alma a los pies. Rechazar una misión de manos de la mismísima Hokage no era una opción.

«Eres realmente buena usando tus recursos humanos», pensó el jounin con sarcasmo.

No le quedaba otra que confiar en que Iruka sería capaz de enfrentarse a su antiguo novio psicópata.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió y apareció justamente cierto chuunin.

—El escuadrón de Iruka informando. Ya hemos terminado de reunir los prisioneros asignados. —Iruka advirtió la presencia de Kakashi y se azoró un poco, sorprendido—. Kakashi-sensei. Disculpa la interrupción.

«Tan educado como siempre». En teoría Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con mantener en secreto su relación —aunque al parecer tan secreta no era, pues ya había dos mujeres que lo sabían: Tsunade y Kurenai—, pero empezaba a fastidiarle la actitud estirada de Iruka cuando estaban con más gente. Una cosa era no contarle a nadie que estaban juntos y otra actuar como si no lo estuvieran.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Tsunade—. Buen trabajo.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y posó una mano en el hombro de Iruka.

—Parece que ninguno de nosotros se puede relajar, Iruka-sensei. —Le cogió la mano y le colocó la palma hacia arriba. Al menos sabía de alguien que sí le podría ayudar—. _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Y su fiel Pakkun apareció en una pequeña nube de humo gris.

—Hola, chaval —saludó el can al ver de nuevo al joven maestro.

—Bueno, Iruka-sensei. Te dejo a ti el resto —dijo Kakashi, y se marchó de un salto.

* * *

Iruka no entendía nada.

—¿Qué…?

—Iruka, tengo una misión para ti. Es urgente —dijo Tsunade.

—Oh. Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de Mizuki.

El simple hecho de oír ese nombre ya fue un mazazo. Iruka tragó saliva. Pakkun saltó de su mano y se quedó quieto a sus pies.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó el joven maestro casi sin voz.

—Mizuki también se ha fugado de la prisión.

Iruka se congeló.

Mizuki estaba suelto.

—Tienes que dar con él y llevarlo de nuevo a la prisión —continuó Tsunade—. Naruto ya se ha adelantado. Él te dará todos los detalles.

¿Naruto tenía que darle los detalles? Esto se ponía peor por momentos. Pero no era el momento de parecer débil ni asustado. La última misión en la que había participado Iruka había fallado —aunque por suerte sin muertos— y era su oportunidad para resarcirse. Aunque eso implicara enfrentarse de nuevo con Mizuki.

Iruka inspiró hondo y cuadró los hombros.

—Entendido, Hokage-sama.

* * *

Kakashi y Gai regresaban por fin de la misión de rango S que había impedido que el primero pudiera acompañar extraoficialmente a Iruka a dar caza a Mizuki. Habían pasado casi tres días desde que partieran de Konoha y Kakashi estaba impaciente por saber cómo le había ido al chuunin, suponiendo que este ya hubiera vuelto. A pesar de estar exhausto, el jounin de pelo plateado saltaba de árbol en árbol como si le fuera la vida en ello —Iruka era su vida en ese momento, así que en cierta manera así era—. Gai apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

—¡Ey! —Gai le llamó un par de metros por detrás—. Afloja un poco. Estoy agotado.

—Es extraño oírte decir eso, Maito Gai —se burló Kakashi.

—No me fastidies. ¿Y qué esperas? Incluso a pesar de estar en la primavera de la vida, han sido tres días de espanto. Yo también tengo ganas de estar ya de vuelta en Konoha, pero a este paso desfalleceré antes.

—Lo siento, Gai. Necesito llegar cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Pero por qué esa prisa?

Kakashi dudó. Recordó las palabras de Kurenai.

_«Ahora Gai lo sospecha, y puede que Asuma también, pero este último es tan despistado…»_

Definitivamente Asuma era muy despistado, o muy considerado, porque no había dicho ni mu sobre el tema, ni siquiera una insinuación o una indirecta. En cuanto a Gai…

_«Gai estaba allí y yo… me sentí incómodo. Noté que lo sabe…»_

Eso había dicho Iruka. Y Kakashi había decidido que hablaría con su amigo, pero no había encontrado el momento. Quizás el momento era ahora.

—Porque necesito saber que Iruka está bien —dijo alto y claro, pero sin mirar atrás.

Tardó unos instantes en oír hablar de nuevo a Gai.

—Entonces es cierto. Umino y tú estáis juntos.

—Así es. —Kakashi giró un poco la cabeza, mirando a su amigo de reojo. Su tono tan serio le había sorprendido—. Parece que te molesta.

—No me molesta; me preocupa. Nunca me he fiado de Umino.

Ahora sí que Kakashi estaba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Todo el mundo sabe que él y ese Mizuki eran inseparables. Antes pensaba que eran solo colegas, o amigos, pero ahora… supongo que eran amantes. Y la verdad, me cuesta creer que Umino no supiera nada acerca de las intenciones de Mizuki de traicionar a la aldea y robar ese pergamino prohibido…

Kakashi frenó en seco. Se volvió con agilidad y se abalanzó sobre Gai, llevándoselo por delante hasta hacerle chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó Gai—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Kakashi le cogió por el cuello del uniforme y lo empujó de nuevo contra el árbol.

—Que no se te ocurra jamás, me oyes, _jamás_, decirle a alguien más lo que acabas de decir ahora. Son ese tipo de rumores los que pueden destrozarle la vida a una persona. Iruka ya sufrió bastante por Mizuki, él es un buen ninja y una persona excelente y no se merece que nadie le acuse de ser cómplice de traición. ¿Has entendido?

Gai parpadeó. Kakashi apretó de nuevo, esta vez con menos fuerza.

—¿Que si lo has entendido?

Gai frunció el ceño.

—Lo he entendido.

Kakashi le soltó.

—Bien. Ahora volvamos a casa.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino. Gai había llevado la paciencia de Kakashi muchas veces hasta el límite con sus retos absurdos, pero esta había sido la primera vez que Kakashi había tenido verdaderas ganas de partirle la cara a su amigo.

* * *

Kakashi aún se sentía furioso por la discusión con Gai cuando entró por la ventana del apartamento de Iruka. Pero el apartamento estaba vacío y la ira se transformó rápidamente en inquietud. O Iruka no había regresado aún o lo que era peor, estaba herido. Había una tercera posibilidad pero Kakashi era incapaz siquiera de planteársela.

Del apartamento de Iruka se fue al hospital. Fue allí donde le informaron de que el día anterior habían tratado a Iruka y a Naruto de heridas menores. Quien permanecía ingresado era Mizuki: al parecer se había tomado una poción defectuosa y sus células habían envejecido hasta el punto que seguramente no viviría más de unos meses.

El jounin no sintió pena alguna por él.

Su siguiente parada fue la casa de Naruto. Allí tampoco había nadie, pero una vecina le contó que había visto irse al chico junto con los hijos de Shikaku y Choza.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Iruka? Kakashi decidió visitar a la Hokage.

Tsunade le recibió en su despacho, como de costumbre.

—Me alegra verte de vuelta, mocoso. ¿Qué tal la misión?

—Un éxito —explicó Kakashi escuetamente.

—¿Has entregado ya el informe?

—No, Gai se encargará de eso. Tsunade-sama, ¿podrías decirme cómo fue la misión de Iruka?

Tsunade cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y sonrió con orgullo.

—Un éxito también. Mizuki pronto regresará a la prisión, si es que sobrevive a las secuelas. Iruka y Naruto hicieron un buen trabajo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Iruka?

La Quinta alzó una ceja.

—No.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Y antes de que Tsunade pudiera añadir algo, Kakashi se marchó.

«Bueno, esté donde esté, está sano y salvo, eso es lo que importa…», se dijo, pero aún así la inquietud no se iba.

Kakashi llegó a su propio apartamento. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pakkun, tumbado delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

—Ya era hora, jefe —saludó el pequeño perro—. Estás hecho un asco.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Pakkun —saludó Kakashi con sorna. De pronto notó un chakra conocido—. ¿Iruka está aquí? —preguntó de forma retórica, aliviado.

—Sí, está en tu dormitorio.

—Menos mal… —Kakashi dio un paso hacia la puerta pero el perro levantó una pata, deteniéndole—. ¿Qué?

—Solo quiero avisarte de que Iruka-chan no está muy bien —dijo Pakkun en voz baja.

A pesar de lo alarmante de la información, Kakashi no pudo evitar fijarse en ese "Iruka-chan". Pues sí que le había cogido cariño Pakkun a Iruka durante la misión…

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está herido? Pero si en el hospital me han dicho… —Inconscientemente él también habló en voz baja.

—No es eso —interrumpió Pakkun—. No está herido, bueno, solo unos cuantos arañazos.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé exactamente. Parecía estar bien: completamos la misión, llegamos a Konoha, nos pasamos por el hospital, acompañamos a Naruto a casa, luego Iruka-chan se dirigió hacia aquí sin decir nada, yo por supuesto me vine con él, se metió en tu dormitorio, me cerró la puerta en las narices… y se derrumbó.

Kakashi alzó la vista y contempló fijamente la madera de la puerta como si pudiera atravesarla.

—¿Se derrumbó? —repitió con un hilo de voz.

Pakkun asintió, su pequeña cara perruna contraída en una mueca de preocupación.

—Le pregunté si quería tocarme las almohadillas, pero no respondió…

—Está bien, Pakkun. Gracias por avisarme. Puedes irte.

—Como ordenes, jefe. —Pakkun se puso de pie sobre sus cuatro patas. Titubeó un momento antes de añadir—: Ha luchado muy bien…

—¿Eh?

—Iruka-chan. Ha luchado realmente bien. Me ha sorprendido gratamente.

Kakashi sonrió débilmente.

—Seguro que sí.

Pakkun hizo un adiós con la pata y se esfumó.

Kakashi inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Afuera era ya casi noche cerrada y la habitación estaba en penumbras. Kakashi avanzó hacia el bulto sobre la cama. Iruka estaba hecho un ovillo sobre las sábanas, vestido con una camiseta manga corta negra y unos pantalones de uniforme también negros. Llevaba el pelo atado con su habitual cola de caballo pero no el protector de la frente. Su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado a la altura del antebrazo. Con el otro brazo se cubría los ojos. Y estaba mortalmente quieto, pero no dormía; en teoría Kakashi no podía saberlo, pero de algún modo lo sabía.

El jounin se sentó a su lado, con el corazón en un puño. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se acercó un poco más y le colocó una mano sobre el costado. Iruka no se movió.

—Me han dicho que la misión ha sido un éxito… —susurró Kakashi con voz suave y tranquilizadora, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño—. Enhorabuena.

Iruka no dijo nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Tampoco dijo nada.

Kakashi se mordió un labio, desesperado.

—Iruka, por favor, no me hagas esto. No me hagas sentir como un inútil. Háblame.

Aquello logró hacer reaccionar al chuunin, aunque solo movió los labios.

—No cambió —musitó. Tenía la voz rasposa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi, aliviado de oír su voz.

—Mizuki. No cambió.

—¿Te refieres a que no cambió durante su estancia en la cárcel?

—No. Quiero decir que _nunca_ cambió. Él siempre fue así.

Kakashi empezaba a entender.

—Creías que él era buena persona pero que había cambiado en algún momento de vuestra relación —dijo el jounin; no era una pregunta.

—Él siempre fue bueno conmigo. De niños éramos muy amigos. En la adolescencia empezamos a salir… y durante los primeros años de relación todo fue bien, pero unos meses antes del incidente del pergamino prohibido Mizuki empezó a comportarse de manera cruel, hasta que me dejó por una chica, Tsubaki. Y luego pasó lo del pergamino, y casi me mata. Igual que hoy.

A Kakashi no es que le agradara precisamente oír sobre aquello, pero al contárselo Iruka estaba demostrando que confiaba en él y eso era un gran paso que no iba a fastidiar.

—Yo siempre creí que a Mizuki le había pasado algo que le hizo cambiar, algo que no quiso contarme… —continuó Iruka—. Pero hoy he comprendido que no fue nada de eso. Mizuki siempre fue cruel y ambicioso. Nunca me quiso… solo lo fingió e hizo que yo sí le amara para luego poder romperme el corazón. Fuimos pareja cinco años. Dioses, fingió durante casi _cinco_ años.

Kakashi le acarició suavemente un brazo con el pulgar.

—Yo no estoy fingiendo, Iruka —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Lo sé.

Por fin, Iruka retiró el brazo derecho de su cara y se incorporó. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. De pronto Iruka colocó una mano en el pecho de Kakashi y le empujó hacia atrás, obligándole a tumbarse boca arriba sobre las sábanas.

—¿Iruka….?

Iruka se sentó sobre sus muslos y de un tirón se arrancó él mismo el coletero, su cabello castaño cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros. A continuación, para mayor sorpresa de Kakashi, el chuunin se quitó la camiseta, dejando su moreno, delgado y perfecto torso al descubierto.

—Iruka, ¿qué haces? —murmuró Kakashi.

—Dijiste que querías desnudarme…

Y se inclinó para besarle. Kakashi le devolvió el beso hasta que notó las manos del otro luchando contra los botones de su bragueta.

—Espera —masculló contra sus labios—. Espera, Iruka. Necesito una ducha…

—No te preocupes por eso…

La bragueta ya estaba desabrochada. Iruka iba a bajarle los pantalones pero Kakashi le detuvo sujetándole las muñecas.

—Iruka, espera.

—No.

—Espera he dicho.

—No.

Y volvió a besarle. Kakashi gruñó y decidió que ya era suficiente.

—¡He dicho que esperes! —exclamó, y le apartó de un empujón.

Iruka se le quedó mirando, pasmado.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—¿Y qué importa?

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—Claro que importa.

Iruka apretó los dientes.

—Oye, si no quieres follar, solo dilo —siseó.

—Claro que quiero. Pero Iruka, ¿realmente quieres tú? ¿O se trata de un puto polvo por despecho?

El otro abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada.

—Iruka…

—Vete a la mierda, Kakashi —escupió.

E Iruka se levantó de un salto, recogió su camiseta y sin ni siquiera detenerse para ponérsela salió de la habitación como un rayo. A los dos segundos se oyó el portazo que dio al salir del apartamento.

Kakashi dio un puñetazo al colchón.

—Mierda…


	6. Chapter 6

**Escena 6 – Después del capítulo 238 del manga**

El equipo 7 ya era oficialmente cosa del pasado.

Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru. Sakura se había convertido en discípula de Tsunade, decidida a ser ninja médico. Y Naruto estaba preparándose para partir con Jiraiya a un duro viaje de entrenamiento.

Mientras ayudaba a Naruto a preparar su mochila, Iruka no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi. Estaba muy preocupado por él. Perder a Sasuke ya había sido un duro golpe para el jounin, y ahora le abandonaban también Sakura y Naruto. Iruka se moría de ganas de ir a verle para saber si estaba bien, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado por cómo se había comportado la última vez que habían estado a solas, una semana atrás.

Si bien Kakashi se había equivocado al acusarle de querer follar solo por despecho, Iruka sabía que no se había portado bien. En lugar de explicarle calmadamente al jounin que eso no era así, sino que realmente Iruka le necesitaba _a él_, había dejado que un repentino ataque de furia le dominara y había huido. Eso sí, después de soltarle un maleducado exabrupto… otra vez.

«Soy un imbécil».

Si Kakashi no quería volver a saber nada de él, lo entendería. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo, ahora que empezaba a corresponder sus sentimientos.

En cuanto terminaron de preparar la mochila, Iruka y Naruto fueron a comer ramen a Ichiraku a modo de despedida.

Aún no habían terminado cuando Jiraiya se asomó por la cortina del establecimiento.

—¡Vámonos, Naruto!

—¡Sí! —El chico dio un salto del taburete, emocionado—. ¡Me voy, Iruka sensei! ¡El ramen es un regalo por mi éxito!

—De verdad que… —Iruka suspiró, divertido.

El chuunin les vio marchar calle abajo.

«Da lo mejor de ti, Naruto».

Cuando les hubo perdido de vista, Iruka sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Naruto era como un hermano pequeño para él y lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Se frotó la cara con una mano y decidió irse a casa dando un paseo.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando se encontró con Kotetsu e Izumo.

—¡Oi, Iruka! —saludaron los dos chuunins—. Precisamente veníamos a por ti.

—¿A por mí? —Iruka se detuvo delante de sus dos amigos.

—Nos hemos enterado de que Naruto se ha marchado ya y hemos pensado que necesitabas animarte.

—¿Animarme? No, gracias, chicos. Estoy bien.

—Venga, va, igualmente hace un montón de tiempo que no salimos los tres juntos —dijo Kotetsu—, por lo menos desde antes de la muerte del Ter… —Izumo le interrumpió con un codazo—. ¡Ouch!

Iruka los miró con una sonrisa triste.

—No pasa nada, Izumo, no es un tema tabú.

—Lo sé, pero no es momento para sacar el tema, ya tienes bastante con lo de Naruto.

—De verdad que estoy bien. Le echaré de menos, por supuesto, pero sé que está en buenas manos y que volverá mucho más fuerte.

—Entonces vayamos a celebrar eso —dijo Kotetsu, ya recuperado del codazo.

—Eso, Iruka. Además, la academia sigue cerrada así que no tienes la excusa de "me tengo que levantar temprano" o "no puedo beber o tendré que dar clase con resaca".

—Qué demonios —suspiró Iruka—. Tenéis razón. Vayamos a tomar esas copas.

—¡Genial! ¿Nos vemos esta noche en Kaito's?

Kaito's era un bar de shinobis en la parte oeste de la ciudad. Iruka solo había estado un par de veces allí, siempre con Kotesu e Izumo.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Hasta luego, Iruka.

—Hasta luego, chicos.

Kotetsu e Izumo dieron media vuelta e Iruka subió a su apartamento. Se daría una ducha, cenaría algo rápido y luego se reuniría con sus amigos.

* * *

Kaito's estaba a rebosar. Ahora que Tsunade era hokage y la aldea había recuperado su posición, el número de misiones por semana había vuelto a la normalidad, lo que significaba que había más ninjas con tiempo libre. Y, al parecer, Kaito's era el lugar de moda donde pasar ese tiempo.

Iruka, Kotetsu e Izumo se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas libres al fondo del local. Pidieron cerveza y se pusieron a charlar de temas triviales, como la nueva novia de Kotetsu, una civil que había conocido días atrás.

Cuando Kotetsu e Izumo se pusieron a discutir sobre qué tipo de mujer era más atractiva, si las que tenían el pecho pequeño y firme —como al parecer era el caso de la civil— o grande y voluptuoso —como la Hokage, puso de ejemplo Izumo—, Iruka desconectó y se dedicó a observar a la gente en el bar. Advirtió que había tanto chuunins como jounins, y ningún genin —lógico, ya que la mayoría de genins eran menores de edad—. Se distinguían bien entre ellos ya que los chuunins iban vestidos de calle, como el mismo Iruka, y los jounins de uniforme, ya que estaban permanentemente de guardia, e incluso cuando iban de bares tenían que estar listos para partir en cualquier momento. Las misiones para los chuunins solían ser menos urgentes y por eso se les permitía vestir de calle en su tiempo libre. También advirtió, sin sorpresa, la separación existente entre ambos rangos. No había ningún grupo en el local que fuera mixto: todos eran grupos de jounins o grupos de chuunins. Si bien muchas veces trabajaban juntos en misiones de rango medio, a la hora de relacionarse personalmente jounins y chuunins lo hacían por separado. ¿Por qué? No había ningún motivo oficial. Sin embargo, Iruka, como chuunin, conocía la versión de los suyos, y esta era simplemente que los jounins estaban emocionalmente como cabras y que lo más aconsejable era no juntarse demasiado con ellos.

Había excepciones, por supuesto, sobre todo en el caso de parejas heterosexuales. La mayoría de esas parejas estaban formadas por un hombre jounin y una mujer chuunin. Iruka no conocía ningún caso al contrario. Seguramente porque los hombres tenían demasiado orgullo como para salir con una mujer que fuera físicamente más fuerte que ellos y que toda la villa lo supiera. Aun sabiendo que era un prejuicio absurdo, Iruka lo entendía: Kakashi era hombre, pero él también, y por eso se sentía también un poco incómodo con la diferencia de rango y por lo tanto de poder.

Y en cuanto a parejas homosexuales, Iruka tampoco conocía ningún caso, solo algún que otro rumor.

En ese momento entró en Kaito's un grupo de jounins más que conocido: Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y… Kakashi. La élite de Konoha.

Iruka apretó inconscientemente su vaso sin dejar de observar a Kakashi, quien no le había visto a él aún. Los cuatro jounins se habían sentado en la barra. Iruka se preguntó qué debería hacer. Quería hablar con Kakashi, disculparse, y aunque sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, de pronto necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes.

Kotetsu e Izumo seguían hablando sobre chicas, e Iruka se dedicó a observar a Kakashi con el disimulo que le permitía su discreta ubicación en el bar. De repente Kakashi se levantó; Iruka temió por un momento que fuera a marcharse, y él no podía seguirlo sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos. Pero el jounin se dirigió a los lavabos, e Iruka vio la ocasión.

—Chicos, voy al lavabo, ahora vuelvo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a los lavabos, entrando unos segundos después de Kakashi. El jounin se estaba lavando las manos, para lo que se había quitado temporalmente los guantes. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo. Iruka contuvo la respiración. La mirada de Kakashi no era nada amigable.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, y tras cerciorarse de que estaban solos, Iruka habló.

—Lo siento…

No era su intención ir tan al grano, pero no podía aguantarlo más. Para su alivio, la mirada de Kakashi se suavizó un poco. El jounin se secó las manos y se dio la vuelta mientras se colocaba los guantes.

—¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente, Iruka?

El chuunin tragó saliva. Tenía que explicarse, era lo justo. Dio un paso titubeante hacia Kakashi.

—Por lo que pasó en tu casa la otra noche… Me cabreé por lo que insinuaste, pero no debería haberme ido así. Debería haberte hecho saber que realmente lo quería. Y en lugar de eso me comporté como un imbécil. Lo siento.

Kakashi suspiró.

—No es justo.

Iruka frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—¿El qué?

—Que vengas a decirme esto vestido así.

—¿Vestido… así?

Iruka se miró en el espejo. Ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención al cambiarse, había elegido lo primero que había pillado. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una sudadera verde abierta. Todas prendas muy sencillas. Pero, a juzgar por la hambrienta mirada de Kakashi, este no pensaba igual.

Kakashi alargó el brazo y, colocando un solo dedo dentro de la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Iruka, lo atrajo hacia sí. Iruka se puso tenso de inmediato, si alguien entraba y les sorprendía así…

—Aquí no, por favor —susurró.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo Kakashi.

—¿A dónde?

—A tu casa o a la mía, me da igual.

El tono de Kakashi era apremiante, igual que su mano todavía sujetándole por la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Iruka se sonrojó al comprender.

—Estoy con… con unos amigos. No puedo irme así sin más.

Kakashi suspiró y le soltó.

—Está bien —murmuró, visiblemente decepcionado.

—Una hora —dijo Iruka en un impulso. Kakashi alzó una ceja, interrogante—. Dame una hora para estar con ellos, despedirme sin que sospechen, y nos vemos en mi casa.

—Una hora —repitió Kakashi, complacido. A continuación añadió en un tono peligroso—: Si te retrasas, vendré a buscarte.

—No me retrasaré —prometió Iruka, ruborizado. La amenaza de Kakashi le había excitado.

Antes de darse la oportunidad de cometer una locura con Kakashi en los lavabos, Iruka salió de allí. De nuevo en la concurrida sala del bar, sus ojos se toparon con los de Gai. Iruka ignoró el gesto ceñudo del jounin —no quería ponerse de mal humor— y regresó con sus amigos.

* * *

Kakashi salió de los lavabos un minuto después y se sentó a la barra entre Gai y Asuma. Si bien Kakashi y Gai volvían a hablarse con aparente normalidad, ninguno de los dos había olvidado la que había sido su primera discusión seria en veinte años. Había una tensión entre ellos que Kakashi, que no era una persona rencorosa, deseaba dejar atrás cuanto antes. Por eso, cuando Asuma y Kurenai se levantaron para saludar a otra pareja que acababa de entrar en Kaito's, estuvo a punto de sacar el tema, pero Gai, quien debía estar pensando lo mismo, se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué os escondéis Iruka y tú en los lavabos? —preguntó de forma distendida.

—Ah… Yo que sé. —Kakashi suspiró—. Cosas de Iruka. Es muy… celoso de su intimidad. Y no quiere levantar sospechas sobre nosotros.

Gai jugueteó con su copa ya vacía de sake.

—Lamento lo que dije de él —dijo en una exhalación, como si llevara dándole vueltas a la frase toda la noche—. Tenías razón: no había motivo para hacerlo. Fui absurdo.

Dos disculpas en un menos de diez minutos. Kakashi se preguntó si el mundo se había vuelto al revés: normalmente era él quien debía disculparse ante otra gente, sobre todo a causa de su poca empatía y de su costumbre de llegar tarde a todos los sitios.

—No te preocupes. Está olvidado.

—Gracias.

Gai iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento regresaron Kurenai y Asuma. Los cuatro empezaron a charlar sobre los próximos exámenes a jounin que se celebrarían en un par de meses. Menos de media hora después, Kakashi anunció que se marchaba.

Cinco minutos después, cierto chuunin también se marchó de Kaito's.

* * *

Iruka llegó a su apartamento diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero sabía que Kakashi ya estaría allí. En efecto, nada más entrar en el dormitorio, notó el chakra del jounin a su espalda. Iruka se giró y allí estaba Kakashi, sin máscara, y con la misma mirada hambrienta que le había dedicado en el bar.

—Pensé que había dejado la ventana cerrada —comentó Iruka, divertido.

—Y lo estaba —dijo simplemente Kakashi, justo antes de dar un paso hacia él y atacar sus labios.

—Mmm —gimió Iruka, sin defenderse lo más mínimo.

Kakashi le rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo contra sí.

—Me encanta la ropa que llevas —susurró el jounin contra su boca—. Pero ahora solo puedo pensar en arrancártela.

—Hazlo pues —jadeó Iruka. Podía notar la erección de Kakashi presionando contra su pelvis, lo que provocó que él también se excitara en tiempo récord.

Sin darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión, Kakashi abrió la cremallera de la sudadera verde de Iruka y la hizo resbalar por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Como siempre, le quitó el coletero y luego le hizo levantar los brazos para poder quitarle la camiseta.

—¿Quieres desnudarme a mí? —preguntó Kakashi antes de seguir.

—Sí…

Iruka colocó ambas manos sobre el chaleco de Kakashi y empezó a desabrocharlo; no fue tarea fácil ya que estas le temblaban. Ya no tenía dudas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba hasta el final, y no podía evitar los nervios. Rogó por que el jounin no lo notara, pero era pedir demasiado. En cuanto le hubo quitado chaleco y camiseta, y ambos estuvieron desnudos de cintura para arriba, Kakashi le sujetó las temblorosas manos contra su pecho.

—No hay que hacer nada que no quieras, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Iruka?

Iruka asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Sin embargo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Antes de que Kakashi empezara a pensar que se estaba comportando como un virgen, decidió sincerarse.

—Hace mucho que no… que no hago esto. Y la razón es porque solo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si la otra persona me importa de verdad. Y tú me importas, Kakashi… Me importas tanto que estoy empezando a asustarme.

Kakashi le alzó las manos y las besó en un gesto tierno a la vez que esperanzado.

—No tienes por qué asustarte.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero… —Iruka tragó saliva—. La última vez… —no pudo seguir. No quería nombrar a Mizuki en un momento así.

—Escucha, Iruka. Ojalá pudiera prometerte que nunca te romperé el corazón, pero… soy un jounin —dijo Kakashi—. Y la esperanza de vida de los jounins… bueno, ya sabes. Pero sí puedo prometerte una cosa: jamás te mentiré, ni te engañaré.

Iruka sonrió levemente. De pronto sus manos ya no temblaban.

—Bien —musitó.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi, y volvió a besarle.

Esta vez fue Iruka quien se apretó contra él. Estaban piel contra piel y la excitación de ambos no hacía más que crecer.

Repentinamente ansioso, Iruka dio un par de pasos atrás, llevándose a Kakashi con él, y se dejó caer en la cama. El jounin captó la indirecta y le empujó suavemente hasta tenerle tumbado por completo, colocándose él encima. Iruka gimió cuando sus entrepiernas quedaron en completo contacto, casi la misma postura que la vez en la mesa de la cocina de Kakashi. Pero en esta ocasión no opuso resistencia cuando el jounin empezó a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Cuando estos estuvieron desabrochados, Kakashi rompió el beso, solo para bajar la cabeza y empezar a lamerle lascivamente el pecho, al mismo tiempo que su mano se colaba dentro de la ropa interior del más joven.

Cuando la mano experta del jounin empezó a masturbarle, Iruka se sintió abrumado. Lo deseaba _tanto_… Agarró a Kakashi suavemente del cabello para obligarle a alzar el rostro.

—Kakashi… No voy a aguantar mucho...

—No te preocupes, la noche es larga —sonrió Kakashi.

Iruka negó con la cabeza. Las mejillas le ardían.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuró—. Quiero hacerlo _ya_.

Kakashi se detuvo momentáneamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en un susurro ronco.

—Sí.

Kakashi se incorporó un poco.

—¿Tienes…?

Muerto de vergüenza, Iruka se apresuró a responder.

—Sí.

Iruka rodó hacia un lado y sacó del cajón de la mesilla un pequeño bote de lubricante. Apenas unos minutos antes le había dicho a Kakashi que hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba a ese punto con nadie, por lo que era evidente que Iruka lo usaba de modo _unipersonal_. Le lanzó el bote y, tal y como se temía, el comentario del jounin no se hizo esperar.

—Vaya con el recatado maestro de escuela —dijo divertido—. ¿Eso es lo que haces en tus días libres?

—Oh, cállate —gruñó Iruka, rojo como la grana.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kakashi dejó momentáneamente el bote a un lado, se quitó los pantalones y luego hizo lo propio con los de Iruka, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Tras admirar la vista sin cortarse, volvió a coger el bote, lo abrió y depositó una generosa cantidad sobre su palma izquierda.

Iruka respiró hondo cuando Kakashi empezó a prepararle. Por muy deseoso e impaciente que estuviera, ese trámite era necesario si no quería pasarlo mal.

Los dedos de Kakashi se notaban expertos; pero Iruka prefirió no preguntar. Cuando se sintió listo detuvo a Kakashi cogiéndole de la muñeca. El jounin entendió el gesto al instante.

Sin perder tiempo, Kakashi se colocó encima de él. Iruka respiró hondo de nuevo, indicándole que adelante. Kakashi empezó a penetrarle. Iruka cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Si te hago daño dímelo —jadeó Kakashi, deteniéndose a medio camino.

Sin abrir los ojos, Iruka asintió. Colocó las manos en la espalda de Kakashi y con un leve apretón le indicó que continuara.

Kakashi continuó y bajó un poco más el cuerpo, apoyando un codo a cada lado de la cabeza de Iruka. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él se detuvo un instante.

—¿Todo bien…?

Iruka abrió los ojos.

—Todo… bien…

Entonces Kakashi empezó a empujar con suavidad, una y otra vez, provocando que el cuerpo de Iruka se arqueara de placer. Kakashi pasó entonces un brazo por debajo de la cintura de Iruka y juntó sus cuerpos hasta lo imposible. Iruka gimió de placer absoluto. Alzó la mano derecha y la colocó en la sudorosa nuca del jounin, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un poco la barbilla para así poder besarle.

Kakashi le devolvió el beso con ganas. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos gimió y se detuvo.

—No pares, Kakashi —jadeó Iruka, con la respiración entrecortada. Él también ya sudaba; notaba las gotas correrle por el cuello y la clavícula—. No pares…

—Es que… me temo no aguantaré mucho más... —confesó el jounin.

—No te… preocupes… La noche es… larga. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, Iruka había repetido las mismas palabras que había dicho el jounin minutos antes.

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—En ese caso…

Iruka casi gritó de placer cuando Kakashi reanudó las embestidas con más fuerza. Él tampoco iba a durar mucho más.

Pero ninguno se preocupó demasiado por su presteza, puesto que la noche fue, efectivamente, larga.

Y más que satisfactoria.

* * *

**N/A:** Qué poco me gusta escribir lemon! Bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiado malo :S

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos leemos!

Khira


End file.
